


A rescue team

by Laserbobcat



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laserbobcat/pseuds/Laserbobcat
Summary: Just a bit of fluff and frendship in the mystery dungeon universe.I hope I got this right it's my first time doing on of these exchanges...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2019 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	A rescue team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mew_tsubaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/gifts).

A rescue team!  
  
<https://imgur.com/a/PVKZnvS>  
  



End file.
